Querida Stella
by Herrera
Summary: La vida de mucha gente, entre ellos Mac Taylor, se vio marcada el 11S. Quise escribir algo de lo que podía haber pasado diez años después.


Se me ocurrió esta historia en el día del aniversario de tan tristes acontecimientos como los sucedidos el 11 de Septiembre de 2001. La vida de mucha gente, entre ellos Mac Taylor, se vio marcada en aquella fecha. Quise escribir algo de lo que podría haber pasado diez años después.

Los personajes de CSI NY no me pertenecen y solo escribo estas historias por diversión, sin beneficiarme económicamente por ello.

_**Querida Stella**_

Septiembre, otra vez Septiembre. Solía ser uno de sus meses favoritos, tiempo atrás. El calor del verano de Nueva York se hacía más soportable y los atardeceres se volvían dorados, al tiempo que también se tornaban también en oro las hojas de los árboles. Todo parecía dulce y apacible cuando llegaba Septiembre.

Pero desde 2001, ese mes se había convertido en la referencia de la angustia, la vuelta de un recuerdo imborrable y terrible. Los atentados, la muerte de tanta gente inocente, la muerte de Claire…

Cada comienzo de Septiembre le traía a Stella recuerdos que hubiera preferido mantener enterrados. Mac, Mac, siempre Mac. El hombre en su vida, aunque él no lo buscara, ni tampoco lo pretendiera o lo quisiera. Pero Mac y su angustia cada comienzo de Septiembre habían hecho sufrir también a Stella durante los diez años de pena compartida. El año pasado, Stella ya no había estado allí, pero su angustia no había sido menor por estar a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia. Se lo imaginó visitando el lugar en las primeras horas del alba, como él siempre hacía, y el hecho de no estar allí esperándolo para tomar su brazo y caminar juntos la había hecho llorar lágrimas amargas. Pero su nuevo trabajo, su cambiada vida y sus nuevas expectativas le impedían hacer otra cosa que permanecer lejos y llorar. Por Claire, por él, por ella misma, y por la oportunidad que habían perdido de ser felices juntos.

Este año, además, había alguien más. Otro hombre ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y desde luego el primero de cada día, alguien que la estaba haciendo tan feliz como nunca creyó llegar a ser, y alguien que la aseguraba el antídoto contra la soledad.

El jueves ocho de septiembre, Stella recibió en su despacho, entre el correo diverso dirigido a la Jefa del Laboratorio de los CSI de Nueva Orleans, una carta abultada cuya visión provocó que su corazón saltara un latido. Entre todas las letras del mundo reconocería sin duda la de Mac, y allí estaba, dibujando su nombre, Stella Bonasera.

Bajó las persianas para tener la seguridad de que nadie la observaba y se dispuso a leer. Eran varias páginas, todas escritas a mano.

_Nueva York, 6 de septiembre de 2011_

_Querida Stella,_

_Antes de nada quiero que sepas que te he echado mucho de menos. Aunque sea egoísta por mi parte decir esto, y aunque sé que tu carrera por fin recibió el impulso que mereces, siempre quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Todavía después de tanto tiempo hay veces que levanto la cabeza buscándote inconscientemente por el Laboratorio, esperando encontrar tu mirada y que me devuelvas esa sonrisa que tan inmerecidamente me solías dedicar._

_Pero, además de tu carrera, comprendo que si te fuiste fue también por mí, por mi culpa. No te supe retener, y el momento pasó. _

_Me conoces bien, sabes que no me manejo bien con los sentimientos, y mucho menos para expresarlos. Comprendo que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros tuvieras la impresión de que en realidad yo consideré todo un error. Cuánto he deseado caer en ese "error" cientos de veces desde entonces, Stella. No hubo más error en todo ello que el que yo cometí teniendo que estar un poco "animado" por el alcohol para atreverme a empezar una relación íntima contigo. Y un error acrecentado por la posterior convicción de que no fue una buena idea, puesto que era algo que estando sobrios nunca habíamos intentado. Hoy no estoy seguro de nada. Porque yo siempre quise estar contigo, Stella, tanto sobrio como en los diferentes grados de afectación alcohólica en que alguna vez me encontrara en estos últimos diez años. Siempre fuiste la mujer con la que quería estar, en todos los órdenes de la vida._

Stella levantó la vista del papel, con un suspiro. Recordaba, cómo no, aquella noche de mediados de mayo del año anterior. Habían asistido a un oficio que la familia de Jessica Angell había organizado en su parroquia, en el primer aniversario de su muerte.

Compañeros de la Policía y de los CSI habían acudido, y después habían brindado por su memoria. Mac no había levantado la cabeza hasta su cuarta copa, y de pronto había decidido que quería volver a casa atravesando el parque. Stella había bebido menos, y agarrando su mano decidió acompañarle. Los acontecimientos se habían sucedido suavemente a partir de entonces. Stella había subido al apartamento de Mac, que, algo más despejado, había decidido hacer café… Stella había llorado al ver una de las fotos que Mac tenía sobre la mesa, con ella misma y Mac, Lindsay y Danny y un muy sonriente Flack pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Jessica. Tres parejas que parecían destinadas a prosperar, y de las cuales solo una era realidad. Mac la abrazó al ver que estaba llorando, y con su dedo pulgar siguió el camino inverso de una lágrima. Sus ojos se encontraron y un impulso repentino les llevó al beso, más y más profundo. El resto sucedió de forma natural, ninguno quería abandonar la seguridad que los brazos del otro les proporcionaban en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad. Hicieron el amor de la manera más dulce y se durmieron abrazados. Despertaron juntos, entrelazados… y la mirada de Mac había pasado en instantes de la felicidad al pánico. Se sentía incómodo, torpe, y se lo hizo sentir a ella. Stella se dirigió a su apartamento para cambiarse, y cuando llegó al Laboratorio fue como cualquier otro día. Durante las semanas siguientes, Mac ni siquiera la miró a la cara, para su desesperación. Su relación sexual había sido tan completa, tan apasionada y suave a la vez, tan memorable… y él se comportaba como si nada había sucedido. No debía haber sucedido, eso debía pensar Mac, o al menos era lo que sugería su comportamiento.

Stella continuó leyendo

_Pero yo mismo te aparté. Si no hubiera sido suficiente mi comportamiento estúpido, seguro que aquella perorata la última vez en que realmente hablamos a solas te debió acabar de convencer de que era un imbécil. Déjame recordar lo que dije. Que gente como nosotros no debía comprometerse, porque nunca sabíamos en qué tiroteo o asalto dejaríamos la vida… que mucho menos deberíamos tener hijos, puesto que serían huérfanos en potencia, u objetivos de delincuentes y psicópatas varios a los que los exponíamos en nuestra profesión, con lo que lo sensato era no traer criaturas al mundo. Que me alegraba infinito de no haber tenido hijos con Claire y ser únicamente responsable de mi vida, sin una familia a la que dejar con toda probabilidad en la estacada…_

_Qué idiota, Stella. Durante este año he tenido mucho contacto con mi ahijada Lucy, y no sé cómo he podido llegar a decir que nosotros, o gente como nosotros, no deberían tener hijos. Pequeños como Lucy no habrían nacido, entonces, y te aseguro que esa niña es una bendición para todo aquel que esté en su compañía. Deberías escuchar su forma de hablar y su manera de desenvolverse… es genial. En las últimas Navidades le hice a mi madre el mismo comentario, que gente como yo, con lo que hemos visto, no tiene que traer hijos a este mundo porque sabe el peligro al que les expone… y casi me da un bofetón. Como lo oyes. Me dijo que si mi propio padre hubiera pensado así, después de lo que vio en la guerra, yo nunca habría nacido… Tuve que reconocer que eso tuvo su punto… Ella me explicó como para mi padre mi nacimiento había sido como recuperar la luz de su vida, y que siempre estuvo tan orgulloso de mí porque pensaba que era su contribución positiva al mundo, dejar alguien tras de él…_

_Como siempre, tenía razón ¿Qué dejo yo tras de mí? Nada. Nadie. _

_Stella, no hace falta siquiera que respondas, sé que esto llega muy tarde para ti. Si hay hombres inteligentes en Nueva Orleans, e imagino que los habrá, estarán luchando por tu atención, tu cariño y el amor que tienes para ofrecer, que es tanto… Y quizás alguno ya sea objeto de toda tu atención. Afortunado él, y se lo merecerá, por reconocer el oro cuando está delante de sí, y no dejarlo escapar. Escribo esta carta como liberación, porque el año pasado te eché terriblemente de menos el fatídico día del aniversario de Claire, y sé que este año será igual, agravado por la importancia de ser el décimo, el número redondo. Mamá vendrá, porque nos han invitado al acto oficial que encabezará el Presidente, y ella quiere después quedarse a ver el memorial y buscar el nombre de Claire, pero ya sabes que yo preferiría decir una oración en soledad, encontrarte al dar media vuelta y colgarme de tu brazo. Eso ya no será nunca así, y se impone pasar página, pero Stella… Dios te bendiga por lo que hiciste por mí, una vida entera no sería sufuciente para pagarte._

_Con amor_

_Mac_

Stella estaba llorando a estas alturas. Recordaba aquella conversación, o más bien monólogo de Mac. Aquella noche que ella había pensado iba a suponer un giro en sus vidas cuando le anunciara lo que acababa de conocer, supuso un cambio de dirección tan brusco y total que en efecto les apartó definitivamente. La oferta de Nueva Orleans, recién recibida y de momento ni considerada ante otras noticias más sorprendentes, se convirtió en la tabla de salvación, la puerta de salida.

El reloj de sobremesa le recordó a Stella que era mediodía. Hora de la pausa en su jornada laboral aún reducida. Hora de dedicar toda su atención al nuevo hombre de su vida.

Por la noche la nueva rutina de la cena había resultado fantástica, y ambos dormían cada vez más horas y con más tranquilidad. Pero Stella no quería alterar sus costumbres de la mañana hasta unos meses más tarde. Los dos necesitaban la presencia mutua, el contacto íntimo, esa comunicación especial que habían desarrollado en apenas seis meses y medio. ¡Casi siete, ya! Pensó Stella.

Bajó en el ascensor hasta la planta baja y salió al jardín por la puerta lateral. Lo atravesó hasta el edificio anexo y saludó al guardia de seguridad en la puerta. Una de las chicas la vio llegar. "¡Alexander, mira quien está aquí!"

Alexander levantó la vista de lo que tenía entre manos y sus ojos azules demostraron la alegría que le producía verla. Ella se agachó hasta tomar en brazos al rollizo bebé de casi siete meses, para llevarlo a la tranquila salita y darle el pecho. Le llenó la carita de besos mientras desataba el tirante de su sujetador maternal.

El bebé comenzó a chupar con ganas, como siempre, los ojos fijos en los de su madre.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Alexander? Nos vamos de viaje. Vas a conocer a tu daddy, y él a ti"

Stella suspiró, sonriendo.

"Por fin, gracias a Dios, papá está listo"

Epílogo

Nueva York, 11 de septiembre de 2011

Tras las ceremonias previstas, la mayor parte de la gente había abandonado, emocionada, el lugar donde en otro tiempo se alzaban las imponentes torres. Mac y su madre habían esperado sentados, conversando tranquilamente, a que el recinto del memorial en el que se sucedían los nombres grabados quedara más despejado.

Stella ya había anticipado que el acceso sería restringido, y había gestionado, y conseguido, un permiso especial, para acudir al recinto una vez finalizados los actos, ella y su bebé. Iba contra corriente en las calles cortadas al tráfico, pero repletas de ciudadanos aún conmovidos. Stella empujaba el carrito de un Alexander maravillado ante tanta gente que no podía menos que sonreír al mirarle, sus piececitos desnudos y gordezuelos dando patadas al aire y sus manitas intentando agarrar pelusas desprendidas de los árboles, algún mosquito despistado o quién sabe qué. Llegó al lugar de los nombres y siguió el muro. Al doblar la segunda esquina los vio. Su corazón brincó al ver a Mac. Estaba igual que siempre, vestido con pantalón y chaqueta negros y camisa azul clara. Millie se veía fantástica, también. "Buenos genes heredas, Alexander", murmuró sonriendo para sí misma.

Una risa del bebé al contemplar dos mariposas que parecían jugar en el aire llevó a la pareja a mirar hacia donde Stella se había situado. Mac y Millie la miraron, idéntica expresión de sorpresa en sus caras.

Por la noche, Mac aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Y estaban viendo a la mujer de su vida alimentar a su hijo, dándole el pecho, en lo que le pareció el espectáculo más bello que se podía contemplar en la Tierra.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", preguntó suavemente, no queriendo disturbar el maravilloso momento.

"No podía, después de que dejaras tan claro que tú no querías traer hijos al mundo. Habría sido obligarte, no quería que te vieras atrapado. Y siempre tuve la esperanza de que quizás, con suerte, algún día estarías listo"

"Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo de ver esto, de no perdérmelo todo de sus primeros meses"

Millie llegó con la papilla de cereales suplementaria, que había estado preparando según las instrucciones de Stella.

"¿Me dejarás que se lo dé yo, por favor, por favor, por favor…?" La vehemencia de Millie hizo reír a los tres adultos. Alexander, despegándose del pecho de su madre, soltó una risa también, lo que provocó de nuevo más risas.

Una década después de aquél día de horrores, una nueva vida imponía su ritmo y su alegría.

Mac pensó que no podía pedir más, ahora que tenía ante sí la luz de su vida.

**_Fin_**


End file.
